monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Sword
Encyclopedia Entry Former human women who became entranced by cursed swords. Generations ago, these cursed swords were created by a wicked demon lord who imbued them with malice. In those days they were fearsome weapons that would cause a human who picked one up to go mad and change into a mass murderer who would even slay his own comrades. Their nature has changed along with the transformation of the monsters. Just like the “demon realm silver” weapons used by monsters, they inflict wounds on an opponent's “spirit energy” rather than their “body", and they don't kill. Instead of feeling painful, the wounds feel hot and throb; and instead of blood, the body's “spirit energy” leaks out, only to be replaced by demonic energy from the cursed sword, changing the victim into a monster. Due to the danger they once posed, they were sealed away in various places by the current demon lord, but with the passage of time the seals have weakened and many have been unearthed by illegal diggers. At a glance, a cursed sword looks like an ordinary sword, but those who carelessly pick one up will be parasitically infested, their body and mind gradually corrupted. By having the host cut people, the cursed sword sucks up mana, growing powerful and sinister. At first, there are only minor changes to the host, such as an elevated mood and increased belligerence, but little by little the sword's influence grows, and the host will end up being compelled to cut humans with it whenever she sees them. The power of the ancient Demon Lord dwelling within the cursed swords grants those who possess them inhuman strength. For example, even a mere village girl would become a formidable cursed swordswoman. If she cuts a human, the pleasure of breaking free from human fetters when monsterized will also be induced in her, and she will start to direct her blade towards humans of her own free will in pursuit of such pleasure. Fusion with the cursed sword will progress, along with climaxing each and every time she cuts a human, causing her aggressive nature to bloom. Eventually, she will come to regard herself and the cursed sword as being the very same existence. The desires of the cursed sword will become her own desires. A hollow smile of ecstasy will be omnipresent on their face as they cut and convert into a monster every human in sight, showering in sprays of pleasure and mana. Once they themselves transform into cursed swords, they can no longer control their urges. While cutting people to obtain pleasure, each time that they do, they'll experience a lack of fulfillment, and even more powerful urges directed at men will gush forth. If they spot a man who strikes their fancy, they'll slash at and violate him. However, once they recognize a man as their husband and are held in his arms, or have their head stroked by him, they become meek; entrusting their body to him in a trance, as if their usual severely furious demeanor had been a lie. For a monster female, the pleasure of cutting people is nothing compared to the feelings she shares with her husband, which are more pleasurable and fulfilling than anything. The husband is their scabbard. With frequent mutual touching and sex, these once empty girls become filled with passion, and their aggressive urges no longer appear. The uncontrollable urge to attack changes into an uncontrollable urge to express their love. They cuddle with their husband and fawn on him, and when they open their mouth it's to profess their love or beg for sex. Also, since their consciousness as a cursed sword recognizes their husband as their “owner”, they are extremely devoted, as though to say not only the sword's sharp, aggressive nature, but the entirety of their being exists just for their husband. They're intent on eliminating their husband's enemies with the cursed sword's body and dedicating the woman's body to pleasing their husband. However, if neglected for a long time and left unfulfilled, they will once again become “unsheathed”, and attack in an attempt to violate their husband. However, rather than an aggressive urge, it looks more like a peevish outburst because they couldn't get attention from their husband. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's monster girl is “Cursed Sword”, who has a sinister sword. The sword is a terrifying cursed sword that was made by a mamono lord generations ago. They are former human women who were entranced by it and became monsters. Those who equip these swords which convert humans cut into monsters become dreadful cursed swordsmen who go around indiscriminately monsterizing people, or something like that...Cursed Sword |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘は禍々しい剣を持つ、「カースドソード」 この剣は、何代か前の魔王が作った恐ろしい魔剣であり、 彼女達はそれに魅入られ、魔物となってしまった元人間の女性達です。 斬った人間を魔物へと変えるこの剣を装備した者は、 無差別に人を魔物化して回る、恐ろしい魔剣士になってしまうんだとか･･･ |-|Notes from Twitter= * The sword is part of their body and can't be removed, but it can turn into a gauntlet form so it won't interfere during sex. * The sword cannot parasitically infest a man unless he has the qualities to become an alp. When a man uses the sword the desire to cut isn't as strong as in the case of a woman, but there is an additional function of searching for the woman the man is fond of and prioritizing cutting her. * A man can't fuse with it, so eventually maybe his wife or a potential wife will be drawn to the sword and pick it up. * There are Japanese-style cursed swords too. Kenkou may release them in the future as a subspecies. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Cursed Sword.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page cursed_sword.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 1463603564662.jpg 1463663359017.jpg 1477352096084.png 1477514195876.png|By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/152349275978/better-with-colors-right barbariank CxHsS8iVQAAGxY5.jpg|By https://twitter.com/koburatuisut/status/797680335160897537 60645836_p2_master1200.jpg|FGO Jack the Ripper as Cursed Sword by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=60645836 60645836_p3_master1200.jpg|FGO Jack the Ripper as Cursed Sword by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=60645836 Cursed Sword chibi.png|Cursed Sword|link=by linkorin O64L5qD.jpg 74667988_p0.png|by Kurovah 75407173_p0.jpg|by Udetamago PicsArt_07-10-07.45.04.jpg fdbb1fd2e2711a077f34bd653c858275.png 3126612 - Cursed_Sword Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia butter-t.jpg|by Butter-t QbvYdVphwEY.jpg|by zawijawa AaZJneqIjLQ.jpg|by Zawijawa References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Magic Material Type Category:Sword Devil Family Category:Aggressive Category:Honest Category:Devoted